Pooh's Adventures of Princess Protection Program
Pooh's Adventures of Princess Protection Program is another upcoming Winnie the Pooh/Disney Channel crossover film planned to be made by Yakko Warner and Reese Ambler. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Princess Rosalinda Maria Montoya Fiore (Demi Lovato) is about to be crowned queen of the small nation of Costa Luna. General Kane (Johnny Ray Rodriguez), the dictator of neighbouring country Costa Estrella, infiltrates her palace with his agents during her coronation rehearsal, and attempts to capture the royal family and take over the country. Joe Mason (Tom Verica), an agent of the Princess Protection Program, a secret organization funded by royal families that looks after endangered princesses, whisks her away to safety via helicopter. Kane’s agents however succeed in capturing her mother, Queen Sophia. The Princess Protection Program hides Rosalinda in Mr. Mason’s home in Louisiana, where she is to pretend to be a typical American teenager named Rosie Gonzalez. She meets Mr. Mason's daughter, Carter Mason (Selena Gomez), an insecure tomboy who works at the family bait shop and dreams of going to the homecoming dance with her crush, Donny (Robert Adamson). Though Carter initially treats Rosie with annoyance and barely-masked hostility, she warms up to her after Rosie explains her situation, and the two become close friends. Carter teaches Rosalinda to act like a normal girl and Rosie shows Carter how to disarm those that scorn them by behaving as a princess. Rosie soon becomes popular at their high school. In an attempt to trick Rosalinda into exposing her location, General Kane announces plans to forcibly marry Rosalinda’s mother. Rosalinda is distraught and tells Carter that she has decided to secretly return home. Knowing Costa Luna is still too dangerous, Carter secretly devises a plan to pose as Rosalinda and then use herself as bait to lure Kane into capture. Mr. Elegante, Rosalinda's royal dress maker, tells Kane that Rosalinda will be attending the homecoming dance and will be wearing a blue dress that he actually sends to Carter. In the meantime, Rosalinda agrees to help Carter behave like a princess by helping a group of girls dress up for the dance; The girls all wear masks, which helps Carter disguise herself as Rosalinda. According to plan, Kane and his agents mistake Carter for Rosie and lead her to Kane's helicopter the night of the dance. However, Rosalinda narrowly discovers and ruins the plan by exposing herself to Kane, insisting that this is not Carter's fight. Fortunately, agents of the Princess Protection Program, including Mr. Mason, have been waiting inside the helicopter and rescue both girls. The PPP agents quickly apprehend Kane and his henchmen and turn them over to the international authorities. At the end, Carter realizes what "a jerk" Donny is and goes to the dance with Ed, her best friend who has had a crush on her for a long time. Rosie is crowned Queen of Costa Luna with Carter, Mr. Mason, Ed, Rosalinda's mother, and Mr. Elegante in attendance while the song "Two Worlds Collide" plays. Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs, Pearl Krabs, Mrs. Puff, Gary the Snail, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Skip, Mr. Thicknose, Ali, Tricia, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Ike Broflovski, Wendy Testaburger, The Muppets (Kermit the Frog, Fozzie Bear, The Great Gonzo, Miss Piggy, Rowlf the Dog, Scooter, The Eletric Mayhem, and Rizzo the Rat ), Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Kiara, Kovu, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Marlene, Terk, Tantor, Princess Tiana, Prince Naveen, Louis, Ray the Firefly, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Orddu, Orgoch, and Orwen, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Genie, Iago, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Max Goof, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Barney the Dinosaur, Baby Bop, BJ, Jesse Greenwood, Elvis, Randolph Johnson, Nadine, Princess Odette, Prince Derek, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Carly Shay, Sam Puckett, Freddie Benson, Spencer Shay, Gibby, Tori Vega, Andre Harris, Robbie Shapiro, Jade West, Cat Valentine, Beck Oliver, Trina Vega, Rex Powers (puppet), Toaster, Lampy, Radio, Blanky, Kirby, Chanticleer, Goldie Pheasant, Edmond, Patou, Snipes, Peepers, Shrek, Donkey, Princess Fiona, Dragon, Puss in Boots, Ariel, Prince Eric, Flounder, Sebastian, Melody, King Triton, Baloo, King Louie, The Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy, and Ziggy), Jiminy Cricket, Zazu, Kronk, The Goonies (Mikey Walsh, Brand Walsh, Mouth Devereaux, Data Wang, Chunk Cohen, Andy Carmichael, Stef Steinbrenner, and Sloth Fratelli), Richie Cunningham, Potsie Webber, Ralph Malph, Arthur Fonzarelli, Chachi Arcola, Joanie Cunningham, Lori Beth Allen-Cunningham, Aladar, Neera, Plio, Yar, Suri, Zini, Baylene, Eema, Url, Fu Dog, Kenai, Koda, Rutt and Tuke, Nita, Roger Rabbit, Jessica Rabbit, Fievel Mousekewitz, Tiger, Tony Toponi, Tanya Mousekewitz, Yasha Mousekewitz, Papa Mousekewitz, Mama Mousekewitz, Thumbelina, Prince Cornelius, Jacquimo, Jake Sully, Neytiri, Mo'at, Manny, Sid, Diego, Ellie, Crash and Eddie, Peaches, Louis (Ice Age), Blu, Jewel, Rafael, Luiz, Pedro and Nico, Carla, Bia, and Tiago, Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Sasha La Fleur, Anabelle, Jen, Kira, Ttark, Danny, Sawyer, Dumbo, Timothy Q. Mouse, Jim Crow and his Brothers, Po the Panda, Shifu, The Furious Five, Alvin Seville, Simon Seville, Theodore Seville, Brittany Miller, Jeanette Miller, Eleanor Miller, Kayley, Garrett, Devon and Cornwall, Crysta, and Batty Koda guest star in this film. *This is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from the Winnie the Pooh films, the Pokemon films, The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, The Land Before Time films, Thumbelina, The Swan Princess films, South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut, The Muppets films, the Madagascar films, the Tarzan films, The Princess and the Frog, Barney's Great Adventure, The Black Cauldron, the Aladdin films, Free Willy 1-3, The Swan Princess films, iParty with Victorious, The Brave Little Toaster films, Rock-a-Doodle, the Shrek films, Puss in Boots, The Little Mermaid films, The Jungle Book 1 and 2, TaleSpin: Plunder and Lightning, Pinocchio, Mickey's Christmas Carol, The Emperor's New Groove, Kronk's New Groove, The Lion King films, Dinosaur, Brother Bear 1 and 2, Who Framed Roger Rabbit, The Goonies, An American Tail films, Avatar, the Ice Age films, Rio 1 and 2, We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story, Mulan 1 and 2, the All Dogs Go to Heaven films, The Dark Crystal, Cats Don't Dance, Dumbo, Kung Fu Panda 1 and 2, the Alvin and the Chipmunks films, Quest for Camelot, and FernGully 1 and 2. *Yru17 originally planned to re-edit a separate Land Before Time crossover with Princess Protection Program with a whole lot of guest stars, but he retired from re-editing anymore crossovers, so Littlefoot and his friends and the same guest stars from the cancelled Land Before Time version ended up guest starring in this film instead. Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101. Category:Reese Ambler Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Disney crossovers Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Princess films Category:Musical Films